darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Seahawk
"You don't talk much do you?" ~ Leon Malcolm to Seahawk "Words don't mean a thing unless toy can live up to them." ~Cooper to Seahawk Seahawk aka 'The Sea Huntress, Venatrix, The Blade Of The Rivers, The Water Wielder, The Masked Assassin, The Mute Nute, Kill Bass, Death Trout, Ms. Salamander, The Blue Girl '''is a a mysterious and enigmatic girl that appears later in the series of Chaos Theory. She's a mysterious figure at first, she seems to not like to talk a lot at all and only acts out her duties it seems against her enemies when she's obligated to kill them. She hunts down many of the protagonists and characters whether be heores or villains and always finds a way and method to kill them brutally and efficiently, even when she's out there getting evidence from someone she can always find a way to do it efficiently. She is a former Assassin who was kidnapped and raised by the Legendary Shapushi Clan at a very young age and was trained to be a ruthless killer and a cold calculating assassin. Her loyality to the organization however ended around the age 12 to 13 somewhere between her birthday where she and a couple of other Assassins were personally sent to assassinate an Odium member known as Plague (Then Darrius Cooper) as was sent to kill him for Organizations benefit. Despite there talent, all members failed horrible to kill, let alone even capture him. Seahawk was able to slice one of his arms off before Plague then took her down with his Serpents Form. Rather then killing her surprisingly, he instead offered for her to be his Apprentice in a way and recruit her for the Odium Organization, this was out of character, even for Cooper but he claimed that he saw great some great promise in her and can help get her what she really wanted and to become stronger and more powerful then she had hoped. She confusingly accepted, not knowing what exactly to expect but knew in her right mind that it held something better for her. She is currently the youngest known member of the Odium aside from a few other ones, though because of her oustanding performance and over achieving behaviors in doing tasks, she ranked up to an Elite Level rather quickly. She is assumed to be a Japanese and Chinese Born girl but due to her lack of being taught any single language and given a proper education due to the fact that the Assassins were only trained to fight and kill instead of talk, she never really knew how to speak language. Because of this she's had many struggles speaking, Cooper does attempt and does in fact teach her to speak languages though. While fractured, she can in fact speak, though it's such an effort for her, she really prefers not to. Origins ''"My Memories... They Melt Away... They Mean Nothing Now... Just Tears in Rain..." ~ Seahawk Her real name as it turns out is Hitomi Inka. As it turns out, she was kidnapped from a very young from her family and forced to train to become an Assassin and kill people for the Shapushi Clan. In her early years, she was forcefully trained and eventually turned and shifted into a emotionless killer and monster, though it was very tough to convert her for the first few years. At the age of 8, the Grandmasters already believed her to be a skilled prodigy and a born Assassin because of her powerful mobility, techniques, capability, and lack of showing emotion in her battles. It took time, but as time went she was already beating people and swiftly defeating people, even in multiple handicaps in fights without breaking much of a sweat, she should little mercy even to her peers on how professional she was in defeating them. By the age of 10, she defeated one of her Grandmasters, this brought much attention to her. Her main master was Grandmaster Susanu Azuma, a highly talented and well trained Assassin who his famous for murdering many people and who's identity is so secret, he is only known to people in the Organization, and goes by the name of his Assassins name "Susano". Popular for murdering hundreds, possibly causing the deaths of thousands of people in initiation, including the Rulers of Several Nations and Regions at the time. He was described as being cold, calculating, stoic, and emotionless. Yet when he saw great talent and effort in someone like Hitomi, he always showed a great sign of respect, discipline, and still a warm kindness to what he considered to be his most favorite students... Like Hitomoi. At the age of 11, she was sent on her first real Assassination attempt, and she succeeded on her process. Though an issue arose in the sense that still felt regret while killing, which of course easily worried her peers and her Masters on whether or not, as talented or as powerful as she was, whether she was worthy enough to still be a member of the Shapeshi Clan. She maintained because of her great talent although question came whenever she seemed to have trouble getting along with her peer mates. She finally earned the name "Seahawk" by the Grandmasters who honored her now as an official killer and Assassin of the Shapushi Clan. A name that she would carry with her even after her days with the Clan would be gone, and it would go soon too as well. A Plague Has Come To This Earth "You should have seen when I first met her, she was lost, helpless, and although she held up this fascade of her being this fearless and powerful killer, deep down I knew she was afraid of something and wanted to be freed... And so I gave that to her." ~ Cooper/Plague Another thing rather complicating matters of her life was that the now Cold and Ruthless Seahawk was not really good at communicating with people because she had very little idea of how to speak entirely. This was less of her problem really and more of an issue that came with the ever so stoic Shapushi Clan. The Shapushi Clan would often kidnap children when very young, sometimes even when they were babies; raise them very specifically and harshly, and teach time how to become killers at very young ages, speaking through language of literature and art matters were secondary, in fact in the time Hitmoi was there, very few to none of the kids were ever taught on how to speak any language, let alone communicate with. The Shapushi Clan believed that in there "Shadow Elite" recruit Assassins, language was not something that should be taught to a loyal and ruthless Assassin who stalks and kills in the Shadows. That speaking and language was a huge barrier and distraction and to become to Ultimate Killer one would have to throw away all forms of emotion, fear, doubt, love, and distractions, etc. And focus on what was most important, killing, but killing loyally for the Clan. In The Odium Write the second section of your page here. Category:The Odium Category:Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:In Love Villains Category:Tragic villains Category:Silent villains Category:Masked Villains